It's Not a Dream
by Jarred706
Summary: When April is awoken by a cryptic voice in her sleep. At first she believes it's a dream, but it turns out to be much more, and how is Angel connected? TMNT and Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters appearing here are not mine. They belong to others who are not me.

Note: I wanted to write a story using April and Splinter, mainly because I rarely ever use them, though I dunno why. This started out as kind of a Supernatural-ish story where I was going to use a ghost or spirit of sorts, but the more I wrote it evolved into something else. Mainly it evolved into a multi-chaptered story with slight hints at supernatural occurences. I'd aprreciate any comments or anything, because I've never tried to write something in this genre.

It's Not a Dream

Imagine yourself alone in a church sacntuary at night. The silence is deafening, and something about the room just doesn't feel right. Like there was something there, something not all together real, but not altogether in your head.

Now picture the way the shadows appear on the walls and ceiling. Feel that cool breeze run up your spine, a breeze that seems to come from nowhere. Something seems to be moving in the room, but nothing you can see. Of course it's all in your imagination. Right?

"April..."

She had to be imagining things. A dream.

"April..."

Her name again. The voice was oddly familiar, yet surreal. Not quite there but not entirely elsewhere. It had to be in a dream, just go back to sleep, nothing was there. Nothing. That cold chill that seemed to engulf her must come from an open window, that had to be it.

Walking to the window she saw it was closed.

Something was wrong, out of place. But what?

She'd go back to bed, it had to be her imagination.

"April...help me..."

The voice again, but this time it was more. Not just her name was said. She turned to where she thought she heard it from.

A mirror. Nothing else.

"Help me...please."

"Who are you? What do you want?" April thought herself crazy. Here she was a young woman, landlord over a fairly upscale apartment complex. Sophmore majoring in Journalism, the perfect example of sane, yet here she was talking to a non-existent voice.

"Help me..."

A loud crash behind her, she turned to see the mirror fall to the ground, shattering. The glass peppered the room, shards embedding themselves in April's exposed skin. Something was happening, and it wanted to get her attention. She had to let someone know.

Blood dripped from her multiple lacerations, leaving a path behind her from her room to the kitchen. She lifted the phone a dialed a number.

A voice came over the phone, "April? It's 1 in the mornin', what's the matter?"

She tried to keep her voice clear, hide the fear as she spoke. She tried and ultimately failed. "Cas...Casey...there's somethin..thing here. It's after...after me. She says she need...needs help."

"What is it April? What's there?"

She never got a chance to respond. The tone on a disconnected phone came through her receiver. She tried again, the same. Looking for her cell phone she tried to call Casey again. Nothing, she couldn't get a call out.

"April...he's almost here, I'm afraid of him. He..he's gonna do something awful."

The voice again. How did it know her name. What did it want her to do. She wasn't sure.

"What do you want with me! Who are you!" April collapsed into the middle of the floor, curled tightly in a ball. She was scared.

No response. The lights in the room suddenly flickered. April saw what she was talking to. Nothing, there was no one there. She was all alone in the room. The lights flickered this time and in the flashing of the lights, a figure.

A figure of a young girl, there for a moment, and then gone again.

April couldn't move. A cold hand seemed to have encompassed her. She tried to move, but found it impossible. Then everything went dark, and everything was different. Nothing looked the same. It was grainy, like a bad picture image, but she seemed to see through someone's eyes that were not her own.

She saw a man, or at least it looked like a man. He seemed to be looking at something, but April couldn't see what. Then the man looked at her...or was it her he saw? He came closer, he reached for her, she tried to get away from him.

He reached out grabbing her, his grip tight. She could feel her wrists burn, his grip was deadly. April felt her body, or was it this other person's body, being dragged across a cold, cement floor. She was lifted from the ground, and felt her hands being lifted over her head, as then chained to the ceiling. Her toes could barely touch the ground. She could do nothing, nothing but hang.

The man who had bound her, turned and left the small room. The room April could now make out. It was small and shaped like a square, maybe a basement of some sort. There were other chains around the room, some on the ceiling some on the walls. A drain in the middle of the floor, with a dark stain all around it. A horrid realization came over her...it was blood stains. But who or what's blood?

Nausea overcame her, she vomited. It was the blood of the others, He **was** going to do something awful. She cried.

Looking up through tear-streamed eyes April could see a mirror in front of her, and the reflection was not her's. It was that of a girl, a young girl, maybe 12 or 13, with dark purple hair, several facial piercings, and ratty clothing. April knew the face, a neighborhood girl...her name was Angel. Why was April seeing Angel like this?

What was happening?

Was she seeing something that was about to happen, or was it already happening?

Above the mirror was a barred window, cars passed by the busy streets. Across the street from the barred window was the remnants of a burned building. A building April recognized. The remnants of Second-Time Around, her father's old antique store.

The man came back down the stairs to the room. Walking towards April, no not April. It was Angel he walked towards, April was just seeing everything from Angell's eyes. He touched her face, and smiled, "A young girl like you shouldn't go ruin your beauty with all those nasty bits of metal and that makeup. If God wanted you to be born with bits of metal in your face, or painted up like a harlot he'd have made you that way. Oh but the way you girls all behave these days, dressing in short skirts, shirts that show your belly, constantly on your cellular phones. You probably don't care much about what God says. Or perhaps you are all harlots. "

April heard Angel speak, "What are you...what are you goin to..to do?" The voice filled with fear.

"That must be it, and there is only one thing to do with harlots. They must be punished. A shame really. God will forgive me, I'm only making his world a better place." The man slapped April/Angel across the face. Then April heard a pounding and then there was yelling.

"April! April! Where are ya!"

She felt her body, yes her body now, not Angel's, being shaken. Opening her eyes she saw a blurry figure holding her shoulders. The figure was tall and strong.

A second voice came next.

"Miss O'Neil, are you injured?"

The second figure much shorter and stooped. Something about it different.

"April. It's me Casey. Me and Master Splinter to."

"Case...Casey?" She had come back to her body.

"What ya doin' in here. And why are you bleedin everywhere?"

"Mister Jones, perhaps we should treat her first before questioning her. Something has frightened her here." the second figure came close, resting his grey-furred hand on April's shoulders.

April was not concerned with the wounds right now. She was more concerned with all she had just seen through Angel's eyes. "There's no time, we have to save her!"

"April it was just a night-mare. It's okay now," Casey tried to comfort her.

"No Casey! It wasn't a dream. She needs help before it's too late. We have to save her! NOW!"

"Miss O'Neil, who needs help?" Splinter spoke in his calm voice.

"Angel! He's going to hurt her! We don't have much time. Please...Casey, Master Splinter...we have to save her. I'm not delirious, I know it sounds crazy, but she needs our help."

"April are you sure your okay?"

"Yes Casey, I swear. Now we have to get to her fast?"

Master Splinter kept calm. Slowly he approached April, looking into her tear stained eyes, "Where is she?"

"I'll show you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mostly not mine, actually pretty much none of them are.

Note: Wow, it took me like forever and a day to ever do this second part, in fact I'd almost forgotten this even existed until someone posted a review reminding me that it wasn't done yet. I appreciate that reviewer's comment greatly. Anywho, hopefully the rest'll come sooner than 4 months later. Adieu.

It's Not A Dream

Imagine if you can, being in the dark. Not just the dark, but pitch black, uncertain of where you are, and unsure of what may be before you. Then you see a light, a light so vague it's barely visible, but you know if you could reach that light you'd be free. You take a step, feeling for your footing, and another step, slowly you make your way towards that light. Right before you reach the light...your freedom...it's taken away and you're lost again.

Was it all a tease? Maybe it was life playing a cruel joke on you?

Or maybe it was just your call back to reality. A reality in which every time it seems something good will happen, it always falls through. Angel's reality.

Angel didn't kow how she'd gotten herself into this situation. Perhaps it was her own fault, perhaps it was karma catching up to her. Whatever it was it scared her.

She saw **him** before her, a man, she'd never seen before. Then he left again.

She was alone again. Alone and cold, she lay against the wall, her arms wrapped around her. And as she lay there, Angel cried. She wasn't the first one to be here she could tell, the small room wreaked of bleach, but the bleach could not hide the smell of death that dwelled here.

How many had it been before her?

Not that it mattered, it was too late for them, and now it was too late for her. She'd soon join them.

Would she be missed? Maybe by one or two people, but that would soon fade, she'd be another teenage runaway, a statistic. She didn't want to be a statistic though, she was young she wanted to live, but now that seemed all a dream.

A dream?

Maybe this was just a dream...or more accuratelu a nightmare. Maybe in a few minutes she's awaken to her alarm and...and...and... No, that was merely wishful thinking, this was too real to be a dream and she knew there'd be no alarm to save her, so she closed her tear-stained eyes and just waited.

Then **she **was there, at first she didn't recgonize the face and then it dawned on her, the face belonged to someone she'd seen in the neighborhood, a young woman named April, she used to run the antique store Angel's grandmother used to drag her to.

Against all hope and reasoning Angel called out to her, "April..."

April seemed to hear her, but how could that be possible, so Angel called again, "April...April help me...Help me please,"

Angel heard footsteps approaching the stairs into the room, she explosively opened her eyes as she saw the doorknob beginning to move. She tried to hide herself tighter against the wall. It was a useless attempt.

Angel closed her eyes again...and she saw April again. "April...he's almost here, I'm afraid of him. He..he's gonna do something awful."

Somehow she was able to talk to April, somehow April could hear her. Maybe she thought, just maybe...no it was impossible...but stranger things have happened...

**He **came back, this time he reached for her, and she knew that any hopes of being saved as she felt his hands grab her. She was being dragged across the floor, and no matter how hard she fought him it did no good. She was lifted into the air, felt her wrists being clamped over her head, her feet came off the floor, only her toes could reach the ground. Then the man left again.

In front of her Angel saw a mirror, and in that mirror wasn't her reflection, but the reflection of someone else...a young woman in her early 20's with red hair, it was April. At first Angel thought she was seeing things, but when she looked again she saw April again.

Angel didn't understand what was happening, nor did she care. She looked around the room frantically in hopes of finding something that would give April a clue to where she was...she saw it then, a window and outside the window the remnants of the old antique store. It was probably too late for her, but at least April would know where to look and maybe stop this man from doing this to someone else. That is if April could figure out what was going on.

The man came back down the stairs and approached Angel, "A young girl like you shouldn't go ruin your beauty with all those nasty bits of metal and that makeup. If God wanted you to be born with bits of metal in your face, or painted up like a harlot he'd have made you that way. Oh but the way you girls all behave these days, dressing in short skirts, shirts that show your belly, constantly on your cellular phones. You probably don't care much about what God says. Or perhaps you are all harlots. "

Angel looked at him, a managed to choke out, "What are you...what are you goin to..to do?"

"That must be it, and there is only one thing to do with harlots. They must be punished. A shame really. God will forgive me, I'm only making his world a better place." The man slapped Angel across the face, drawing blood from the the corner of her mouth.

"You...you're demented," Angel out on a facade of bravery, "You'll never get away with this..."

"My dear, this is God's will, he has guided my hand every time I've done this before," the man reached over into a small briefcase he'd brought with him from up the stairs, pulling out something that resembled pliers, "You must learn from your mistakes and ask for forgiveness, and maybe then ou will be accepted into God's arms."

Angel saw him lift the pliers towards her face, stopping above her left eyebrow piercing. She could feel the pressure as he clasped down on the stud and with a strong pull ripped it from her face. She let out a scream of pain.

The man smiled.

"W...w...why?" Angel asked as she cried," Wha...wha did I d..."

Angel's question was cut short as she felt the clasp over her lower lip. She screamed even louder as he ripped the piercing free, blood flowing from the fresh tear.

"Through this pain you can find salvation. You will learn, you will pay the cost for your decision to live as you have."

Angel wanted to say something else, but all she could do was spit out blood. Next the stud was pulled from her nose, more pain. Then her ears, and the whole time the man simply smiled and preached about God's will. Her face was covered in blood now, the pain so immense Angel longed only to die.

"Now that we have gotten rid of all that nasty metal we can begin the body's cleansing," the man said as he withdrew a a long knife and traced it along Angel's stomach.

Angel knew it would be over soon enough. Tears streaked her face, intermingled with blood. She was terrified, she knew ultimately death awaited her, but she didn't know how painful a death it would be.

A noise came from the stairs, or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she heard the man turn towards the sound.

This time the fear came from **his **voice, "Demon! Monster, begone this is God's place, your kind are not welcome here."

The voice that replied was not one she knew, but it was a cool and collective voice, "It seems that you are much more the monster sir."

The man came at him, "No! I am God's servant, I am purifying his Earth, and you shall not deter me Dem..."

The mans voice was cut short as something came crashing through the air.

"Shut yer holy, high and mighty face," a different voice, less articulate than the one before it," you don't know nothin' about what you're talkin' bout."

Angel seemed to hear all that was going on, but somehow it seemed surreal. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. It couldn't be anything else.

"Don't you dare give up now," a female's voice, "not now that we're here for you."

Angel felt her wrists come free, her arms burned as the blood flowed back into them. Her body collapsed to the floor. She didn't have the strength to stand, but before she blacked out she saw the blurry image of someone...no someones standing above her. Two human and one something else. **He **was nowhere near her. Then everything blanked out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Insert standard...or not so standard denial here.

Note: See I told you it'd be less than four months. So now I'm not a liar. By the way just thought I'd let you all know my unit just got extended for an additional four months in Afghanistan, several people's marriages are going to possibly end and other people will probably go insane. Hopefully we'll be gone after that, I mean I reeeaaallllyyy want to be a civilian again.

It's Not A Dream

Can you fathom what it's like to be weak? To know that no matter how hard you try, there is always someone stronger than you. It seems no matter how hard you try you never get any stronger. Imagine that, and then try and imagine being competely helpless at the hands of those that are stronger. Nothing you can do about it.

Now what if you were given a chance to gain a strength that can aid you in overcoming those who are stronger. A chance to prove your worth. Would you take it?

**He **had been granted that chance. The demon and his acolytes had appeared from the shadows and stopped him before he could finish his work. They had overpowered him, knocked him unconcious and took the harlet from him. There was nothing he could do.

Yet in his unconcious state he had had an epiphany. An archangel had visited him, offered him a chance to have the strength to finish God's work. He simply needed to turn his body over to the being, and through the archangel's presence he would have a new power.

**He **was given this chance only once and he knew he had no choice. He must finish his work. The presence filled him, and through the presence he awoke.

No longer was he in his basement, no he was somewhere else. He was in a walled structure, several people around him.

"He's awake," one of the people said.

"Excellent," another voice said, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law."

"I wave that right," his voice was not his own, it belonged to the entity in him. With a strength he didn't know he could ever possess he threw the figure that read him his rights against a wall. With a speed he never imagined, he cornered one of the others snapping his neck with one hand. Gunshots were fired, he could feel them tearing into his body, but they seemed to do nothing to impede his action. Truly he had been given a gift from God. Within moments everyone in the room had died.

Others tried to stop him. They failed. Behind him, a wake of destruction. Then he could see the light and he smiled.

As he stepped out into the sunlight, he felt the light bathe his body. An energy invigorated him. His work was far from over. There was much to do, and now nothing could stop him. First though he knew he had to find the one who had gotten away, and the demon and his acolytes that had stopped him.

Two beings now possessed this one body, the archangel's presence dominating him, guiding his actions, and his own. The presence would lead him to those he sought. His mission would be completed.

His first stop, his home. He needed his tools. From there he would track those who opposed him. They would be cleansed...

(Somewhere on the outskirts of NYC)

A large black Ford came to a stop. A middle-aged man dug through his glove box looking for something. A box of specially designed shot-gun shells. He grabbed the shells, pulling out a double-barreled 12 gauge he then loaded two shells. A smile crossed his face. He was a Hunter, and his prey was here.

TBC

Note 2: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it's more of a interlude. The next chapter should be longer, though I'm not sure when it'll get posted. Please bear with me. Also, by the way if anyone can figure out who the stange man in the truck is, I'll give you a cookie...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The following characters aren't mine, though the story and situation are.

Note: So here's Chapter 4, an the strange man at the end of the last chapter is introduced, though I'm not gonna give it away here. Wait to the end. Also this story focuses back on Angel and April initially. For those of you wondering the whereabouts of the 4, actually 5 (because Venus is in my continuity) Turtles, well they're around, but they probably won't be showing up here, this is a vehicle for characters I don't use as often. Sorry. Enjoy.

It's Not A Dream

Sleep...an escape from reality for a short period of time, but sometimes a dream can signify so much more. Sometimes a dream can be a window into a different reality, or more accurately a different part of this reality.

It was a dream that lead April to her, or something like a dream at least.

No.

No...it wasn't a dream, it was real.

Yet this time it was a dream, it had to be. It was the only explanation. **He **was coming for her again. This time though nothing seemed to be able to stop him, he was stronger, more twisted, and when he spoke he sounded like someone...no...more like some**thing** else.

Angel felt her heart racing. She could feel the pain of the metal being wretched from her face again. Letting out a piercing cry she bolted from her uneasy sleep. She was alone, and it was when she was alone that he would come for her.

Why was this happening to her?

What did she do to deserve this?

Nothing, she did nothing. Yet somehow she knew she had brought this on herself. Who else could be to blame.

Maybe she should have been a better person. Maybe this was her recompense for...for...what.

Sleep, yes she needed sleep. It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you. She just needed to sleep.

Uneasily she fell back into sleep.

There **he **was again. He stood before her, gently stroking his finger along her face. A broad smile over his face, more accurately over the semblance of his face. He then began to speak again.

At first it was incoherent, but slowly it became clearer, "You are not the one I seek, but you will serve to sustinate me...for now. These wounds while not fatal, are a bit of an inconvenience."

The fresh wounds on her face seemed to rip open as she slept. Angel could feel the blood as it ran down her face, and though she tried to wake, she couldn't. She saw him withdraw a knife, she could feel him making slight cuts into her skin, none fatal, but each progressively deeper, and each forming a more complex pattern. He then raised the blade to her neck...

Angel found herself coughing, as if she was choking. In his eyes she could see the reflection of the person whom he was doing this to. It was a young man, and his silent gasps fell on no one's ears. Tears ran down his face. He had given into his fate, he was dying.

She was able to wake this time, as she felt around her midsection frantically. Relief flooded her shocked system as she felt there was no blood. It had all been a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare. The blood she had felt pour down her face was not present either, yet somehow she knew something was not right. That had been more than a dream, it felt too real.

She needed to talk to someone, and she needed to not be alone right now. The only person she could think of was April, she would understand. Angel dressed quickly and made for the door.

It was a short walk, but she didn't trust the darkness so she called a cab, and soon arrived at a small apartment complex. She knocked, no one answered at first, then she knocked again, this time harder.

April opened the door, seeing the fear on Angel's face she ushered her inside swiftly.

"I'm sorry, but I needed someone, I couldn't handle being alone," Angel was seated at the counter in April's kitchen.

"It's okay. I'm here,"

A facade of a smile creeped across Angel's face.

The lights in the room flickered, a power surge, that's all. Then the television in the background came on. A news report flashed across the screen, catching Angel's attention.

"That's him. That's the person I saw," Angel said frantically.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, he's in trouble."

The report continued, "The body of Marcus Arellius was found outside the remnants of an old antique shop. The reports found the body to be marked with an odd pattern over the young man's midsection, his throat cut in what seemed to be a ritualistic sacrifice. Police are looking into this, as well as other potential links."

"It's too late, I was too late. He asked me for help...and...and now it's too late," realization overcame Angel.

"It's not your fault, it's not. I'm going to get some help okay, I promise."

Angel just stared blankly at the screen, as the television flickered off.

In the background April's voice sounded as she talked on the phone, "No I'm serious, she's convinced it's him, and I believe her. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Okay we'll be waiting."

Angel sat, still silent as April approached her. Her reassuring hand on Angel's shoulder.

"He's after me April, I don't know why, but he's after me."

"Shh, it's okay Angel, I've got some help coming, it'll be alright. I promise."

Angel wanted to believe. No, Angel needed to believe she told the truth.

The lights flickered again, this time they didn't immediately come back on. A familiar feeling encompassed April. A cold wind whipped through the room, and a presence seemed to make itself known. Lifting the phone April was not suprised to see the line was dead. Her cell phone had lost all service.

It was happening again, and this time April had to be the brave one. Looking around the room they were in April saw no one, but she pulled a very scared Angel closer to her.

"It's okay. I've got you. It's okay," April was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Angel.

"Isn't that sweet," a familiar voice sounded.

**He **was right behind them.

"You, you are one of the Demon's Acolytes. You'll not get the upper hand this time Devil-Worshipper," his voice while the same, seemed different. Like two voices merged into one.

April felt him approach her. Then a hand fell across her face knocking her to the ground. She tried to stand, but he was on her again. He was moving faster than anything April had ever seen. Lifting her above his head with one hand he smiled, "Not so strong without your Demon master I see. Or perhaps through God's grace I have found a new strength." He withdrew a knife from somewhere on his person, as April saw the glint of the blade.

A loud noise echoed through the room before **he **could do anything with the knife. Letting out a loud scream he dropped April to the ground. He hit the ground hard, as pain...yes he felt it this time, as pain vibrated through his body. How was this possible, earlier the federal authorities guns had done no more than irritate him. He looked at the sourse of his pain, and he saw a grizzled man, leveling a shotgun in his direction. The he heard another voice enter the room, neither April nor Angel, nor this strange man with a gun. A voice that spoke in soft, foreign sounding words.

The words, seemed to effect him as well. They seemed to being tearing at the spirit within him. Behind him, he saw the Demon again. The Demon, of course, the cursed Hell-spirit was here, he was not prepared for the Demon...not yet. Lifting himself from the ground he rushed from the building as the Demon continued speaking. After re-entering the streets, he fled into the darkness.

Angel looked around the room, she saw several faces now. Aside from April's there was the guy who had helped her the first time, Casey, as well as the odd little creature she was still uncertain about. Then there was the new face, a bearded man in his middle age, wearing jeans and a black shirt he shouldered a shotgun.

Casey spoke, "Yup, knew it be a good idea to bring Master Splinter. You girls okay?" He paid no mind to the stranger as he lifted April to her feet.

Splinter on the other hand approached the stranger.

The stranger leveled his gun at the rat, "Do I even want to know what you are?"

"I mean you no harm, I am merely a friend to the people you see here," Splinter spoke calmly, showing no sign of fear of the stranger.

"Well I guess it's good to have a friend who knows about exorcisms," the stranger shouldered his gun.

"Excuse me, exorcisms? Like the movie?" Casey looked at the stranger.

"Something like that," the stranger replied.

"Yes Mister Jones, like the movie. Though I've never seen a regular shotgun do harm to a Demon like that," Splinter walked closer to the stranger.

"Oh that? The shells are loaded with rock salt. Won't kill a Demon, but sure hurts like hell. So, it looks like you have a bit of a Demon problem. It's okay, I know a thing or two bout these things. Name's John. That's really all the information you need. Now how bout you tell me what's goin' on?"

"Yes, that'd be nice," April spoke. "What is going on?"

"Miss O'Neil, it's good to see you are okay. As well as yourself Miss Angel." Splinter palced a gentle hand on April's arm.

"I got this. Accordin' to these two, this freakin' religious nut-job who's causin' these problems is actually possessed by a Demon or some such. You know, like the movie." Casey spoke, a hint of pride that he figured out what was going on.

"That's bad isn't it?" April looked around for assurance, "Also. why is he after Angel, and why did she see him killing that kid?"

"All excellent questions, but for now it's a shame that we don't have the answers. Perhaps Mister John here can help shed some light," Splinter looked towards the man with the gun.

"Perhaps," John spoke.

TBC

End note: Okay so his name is John, I mean that's only one of the most common names in the English language, but if you've ever seen the show Supernatural, John happens to be the father of Sam and Dean Winchester, therefore making him John Winchester, so this is kinda like a crossover, though with the amount of characters from different fandoms I use in my stories, s crossover is no big deal. So if you guessed correctly I owe you a cookie, send the type you prefer and I'll do my best. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really even have to?

Note: Finally a new chapter, this deployment just keeps cramping my updates more and more. Only two months left though...only two months...

It's Not A Dream

Denial. It's many people's answer to dealing with problems they'd rather not face, their answer to the existence of things they'd rather not believe.

Is it possible that demons truly exist? That despite the overwhelming evidence it can all be summed up neatly by a mental problem, or a medical treatment gone awry.

Can something not of this world truly take it's residence in a member of the mortal world?

Many people would say it's not possible. They'd refuse to believe that their lives can be controlled by anyone aside from themselves. That recognition of the reality that demons do exist would also inevitably mean that it was wholy possible that demons meant there was Hell, and that Hell meant there was Heaven, and that Heaven would mean there was a God. Which would ultimately mean that they aren't as in control as they'd thought.

On the other hand those that do believe in the basic premise of a Judeo-Christian faith steer away from the notion of possession. It makes for a good story in ancient books, or times long past, or an interesting topic on a movie, but in the modern day and age it could not possible. Is there a reason for this belief? Aside from denial there is none.

These thoughts coursed through Angel's mind as she rested on the floor of April's home. As well as ponderings on why she was caught up in the middle of it all.

What did she have that made her see these things? Experience these things?

She was nothing special. Yet he, whatever he is or was or whatever, was focused on her adamantly. If it hadn't been for Casey and April, and the other two, whom she was still unsure about, Splinter and John, she'd be gone.

Also how did these two strangers know so much about what was going on? Questions just seemed to lead to more questions.

A voice awoke her from her contemplation, "Child, how are you?"

It was the voice of the rat creature. A calm soothing voice that frigthened her as much as it left her at ease.

"I'm lost," tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"True, a feeling that should not suprise anyone. So much has been thrown onto you and you do not know why. You wish to know what is going on?"

The rat seemed to read her feelings. A long-fingered hand rested on her shoulder and for one moment Angel's body eased, "How do you know so much? What are you? And how do you know about these demon possessions or whatever they are?"

An easy smile crossed the aged rat's face. Reminding Angel of a grandfatherly visage, "I know so much for I am an old rat. As for what I am, that is a story better suited for another time."

"What about the demon thing that's after me?"

"Demons have existed for as long as time has. Perhaps longer. They are the Oni, the evil manifestation of Evil in a physical form."

In the doorway Angel saw the grizzled figure of John. The strangers who had saved her earlier in the day, "So Splinter, was it? How is it you seem to know so much?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mister John. Yet to answer your question, I am Ninja."

"And that explains what. The most I know about Ninjas is that there is an age old debate over who would win between Ninjas and Pirates," a dy grin crossed his face.

"In times long ago the Ninja were founded by an order of monks and priests. People who had long understood the notion of demons. It was believed that many were part demon themselves. Now how of yourself Mister John?"

"My wife was killed by one," John replied bluntly, "and I won't rest til I find the thing that did it. I trained my sons how to del with these things to. Kind of a family business."

"Then it seems you and I have others things in common John. I to have sons that I have trained to aid me in my own fight. Now perhaps we should retire to the kitchen to discuss this man we have before us."

With that both John and Splinter left the room. Angel was alone in her thoughts again. Hoping to forget her problems for a moment she decided to sleep.

It was an uneasy sleep, but one free of visions of dying people. All that occupied her mind were the notions of the things she had heard from the rat and grizzly man.

A loud crash from outside was all that awoke her. She didn't know how long she had slept, but it seemed that everyone else had done the same. The door to the apartment flew open, and in the frame stood the man, the demon man.

Pulling herself against the far wall Angel attempted to hide herself behind a blanket. A vain hope that would ultimately prove futile.

His eyes showed no semblance of humanity any longer. His cackling laughter sounded like something from only someone's worst nightmares. He approached her and smiled as he ripped the blanket away.

Angel attempted to shout out for help. Nothing came from her throat.

"It will be useless to call for help harlot. No one will hear,"

What was he talking about?

The others were in the next room. They had to be, they wouldn't leave her alone would they?

No. Of course not.

This time words came from her throat, "April!! Casey!! Splinter!! John!! Anyone?"

A smile crossed his face, "You call the Demon and his Acolytes do you? God does not fear evil, they shall be dealt with when the time is appropriate. It is too late for two of them though."

He motioned for Angel to look behind him, and there from the ceiling hung the limp form of Casey Jones. To his right April lay on the ground, blood pouring from her throat, a throat that seemed newly slit. And the he smiled.

"See, to each his retribution."

Angel then heard a shotgun prepare to fire, but as the bullet flew from the barrel it seemd to glance of the demon man.

"Your parlor tricks won't work this time mortal. Last time I was caught off guard, this time I came prepared."

John prepared to fire again, but the demon man was upon John in a lightning swift mode. His throat being crushed beneath the demon's grip. John was then tossed weightlessly and motionless into the wall beside Angel.

It was over, she knew it was too late for anything to save her. She would die this time.

The calm voice of Splinter came from elsewhere, the odd words he spoke before seemed to feel the room again. This time though the demon seemed to pay no attention. The demon was behind Splinter, and in one swift motion a loud crack echoed through the room as Splinter collapsed to the ground, his neck broken in twixt.

The demon approached Angel again, "Now it is you and I child. Your retribution is now to be paid."

Angel was alone...she was all alone...

Death wouldn't be too bad she'd hoped. At least she would be freed...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: TMNT and John Winchester aren't mine, so quit asking...oh wait you never asked, my bad.

Note: Okay it's been forever since I updated anything, but I'm back now and therefore I have more time to update. Yay! Anywho, looks like I'm nearing completion of this, which will lead to more later, just as different stories. So kick back, open a soda and enjoy.

It's Not a Dream

Death?

Death, the end of everything, after death there is nothing else. It is inevitable, and those that do try to elude it, always fail. It is the final solution to the mortal conundrum.

Yet, is it to be feared?

Many seek death, it allows them a means to escape, and means to be free from life's problems. They reach out for it, long for it, and ultimately they receive it. It's the end…

Or is it? Is death truly the end of everything, or is it just the end of life as we know it?

Whichever it was, Angel was in no hurry to find the answer. She was afraid of it, but it had found her, and soon she would know the answers to these questions. Whether she wanted to or not.

"Angel?" A voice called out her name, "Wake up!"

Angel awoke suddenly, her heart trying to pound out of her chest. She was covered in sweat, and couldn't breathe easily.

"Did you see something else?" It was John's voice.

Angel looked around the room and noticed that the four bodies whom she had just seen lying around her dead. They were alive, it had been only a dream…or had it.

"I think we're all going to die," Angel said, her voice quivering.

"It's okay kid, we're safe, nobody's gonna die," John tried to calm Angel.

Angel wanted to believe him, really she did, but something told her that he wasn't near as certain as he tried to seem. April came to her side and helped her to her feet, feeling Angel's forehead.

"My God, she's burning up. Casey go and get..."

April was cut short by Angel, "No, no I'm fine. I...I just need something to drink."

Casey ran to the kitchen, moments later returning with a large glass of water.

John looked towards Splinter and half-joked, "She may need something a bit stronger."

While all the ruckus was going on around her Angel still could not regain her composure. She began thinking that her dream was not just a dream, but that it was something else entirely. It felt more like a vision, and usually it seems her dreams or visions or whatever the hell they were seemed to come to pass. Downing the water in nearly one gulp she looked to those around her, all strangers for the most part, trying to help her, protect her, and she didn't know why, but she wasn't going to let them die, not for her anyway.

"He's coming," Angel said quietly, "I know it, he's coming...he's coming to kill us all."

"No child, he isn't going to kill us, we will not allow it. Mister John, can I speak to you momentarily," Master Splinter flagged for the grizzled man to follow him into the kitchen.

"Yo Angel, you want another glass a water?" Casey asked calmly.

"Please."

Casey made his way back to the kitchen, though he didn't return as swiftly this time.

(The Kitchen)

"Are you certain this will work?" Splinter asked John.

"I'll guarantee it, this ain't the first time I've dealt with something like this, and it sure as hell won't be the last," john responded confidently.

"You two seem to know bout this horror movie stuff, so just tell me what ya need and I'll do my best," Casey said filling Angel's glass.

"That's all any of us can do Casey," the old rat said, "but for now we need chalk."

Before Angel had known any better she had downed several more glasses of water, her nerves still shot. Nearby John and the old rat were scrawling images on the ceiling, some kind of pentagram or something, it made her uneasy but she trusted their judgement.

As the day progressed it seemed less and less likely that the he would come, perhaps this time it had been just a dream. This time they were safe. With this in mind Angel relaxed slightly, then the feeling of impending doom returned. The room seemed to become drastically colder, and the lights began to flicker.

"He's coming," Angel said, before hiding her face in her hands. She knew what was coming, she knew death would be there very shortly.

"Good," John smiled.

The lights flickered again, and this time they did not come immediately back on. Everyone in the room could feel the shift in temperature. The door flew open, and there **He** was, the look of evil still in his eyes.

"You're time is up," he said as he entered the room, "I see you have chosen to face God's wrath in bravery. How foolish."

John looked in the demon's direction, and smiled, "Come and get some."

He, the demon-man, just looked perplexed, "I see you are a brave alcolyte. Too bad you'll soon be a dead one." He tried to lurch towards John, but somehow met resistance, "Wha-!?! What is this?" He lurched again, and still met resistance, "Magicks, this is the Devil's doing. How is this possible."

Casey spoke this time, "Look up and you'll see your answer."

**He **did as was suggested, above him was a design of some sort, etched onto the ceiling.

"No matter how many times I've used this trick they always fall for it," John laughed.

**He **still seemed confused.

"Let me enlighten you, you half-rate demon," John teased him. "This is what we call a Captive Circle, no matter how hard you try you're not goin' anywhere, so unless you're looking for a very painful, and very brutal exorcism you'll start talking...now."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The TMNT characters aren't mine. Nor are John Winchester and Dr. Egon Spengler.

Note: So this is really short, but it is the end of this story, and the beginning of others. Also if you recognize the name Egon Spengler, good for you. So that's it for this tale, I'll see you all next time. Later.

It's Not A Dream

Captivity...

To be held captive against one's will...

To be able to do nothing and be held at the mercy of someone else. A feeling of complete hopelessness and weakness.

And here **he** was, at the complete mercy of the very monsters **he'd** sworn to destroy. **He'd **fallen into an obvious trap. **He'd **been a fool and now **he **was caught. The Demon and his Acolytes had **him** at their mercy.

"Let me enlighten you, you half-rate demon," the grizzled Acolyte, the one called John spoke.

How dare that thing speak to **him **that way.

"This is what we call a Captive Circle, no matter how hard you try you're not goin' anywhere, so unless you're looking for a very painful, and very brutal exorcism you'll start talking...now."

Then John spoke to **him **as if he was the monster. They had used the blackest of magicks and they would pay.

"Who are you?" The Acolyte questioned him again.

No matter how hard **he **tried to resist, something was forcing him to speak. A voice that was not his own came forth, "I am the one sent to punish the sinners. The one sent to make evil pay. **I am.**"

The rat demon stepped forward and began speaking in an odd fashion. The words he spoke made no sense, but they pulled at **him**, hurting **him. **

"Looks like you wanna play games," the Alcolyte John said, moving closer, "Who are you!?"

"**I am.**"

The rat-demon spoke louder, swifter. The pain was unbearable...**his **very essence seemed to be getting ripped from inside.

"You filthy creatures can never win. If I go, the very gates of Heaven and will...AGGGGGGGGGGG...the gates will open and rain down judgement on you all..." the words barely came from his lips.

Nearby, the young harlot, Angel, seemed to cringe in pain. She fell to the ground, her screams filled the room. **He **merely forced a smile through his pain, as his very essence was being ripped apart as the rat demon continued his words. "No!!! He's not lying, " she could barely breathe.

**He **smiled to himself, it was too late.

**His **face twisted in agony as he looked towards the ceiling and in an explosive burst a black essence protruded from his mouth, as he screamed in pain. All that was left was the shell of who he originally was...he smiled vaguely and then dropped his head. It was over for him.

"Wha...what just happened?" Casey looked on as Splinter finished his incantation and John prodded the body to make sure it was actually dead.

"Is it over?" April looked at the rat and grizzled man.

Angel still lay on the ground, curled in a ball, "It's never over, it's only just starting."

"No. See, he's gone. You don't have to worry anymore," April tried to comfort Angel.

"No...no...no...no...no...It's never over, he was just the beginning. Others will come and then...and then...and the..." Angel's words were cut short as she collapsed to the ground, and her body slept.

"Casey, can you help me get her to a bed?" April looked towards Casey Jones.

"Sure thing April. You two need anything?"

"I am good Mister Jones. Thank you," Splinter bowed his head towards Casey.

"Me to," John still prodded the body.

Casey lifted Angel gently from the ground and carried her to April's room.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about this just being the beginning?" Splinter asked John.

"Unless he figured out a way to trick the spell...then yes."

"It is as I feared. Are you remaining here Mister John,"

"Can't I have other things to do, but if you ever need anything, just let me know. Anyway I'll take care of this body, can you tell the others I'll see 'em around."

"Very well."

With Splinter's last words, John lifted the body of the fallen man onto his shoulders and slowly made his way down to his truck. Placing the body in the bed of the truck, he loaded up and started the ignition.

As he left the city he looked at his cell phone, he had several missed calls and several voice mails, all from his sons. He ignored them, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A female's voice came from the other end of the line, "Dr. Spengler's office. This is Janine speaking, how can I help you?"

"Let me speak to Dr. Spengler, tell him it's John Winchester."

"Very well Mr. Winchester. One moment please."

John stood sat there a moment, on hold. Moments later a familiar voice came over the line."

Hey John, how can I help you?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that something severe is about to happen. Something that falls right up you alley. I'm not sure when it's supposed to start, but I know it'll be soon."

"I understand," Dr. Spengler's voice replied.

"Good to hear Egon. Anyway I'll be in touch. Later."

"Later John."

End


End file.
